Dance Zexy, Dance!
by SubRosaTriad
Summary: Xanli, a servant for Organization XIII, can't find her Master Zexion and goes into a panic. She ends up finding him in his room dancing.


Xanli skipped into the library at eight o' clock in the morning, exactly

Xanli, a servant for the Organization, cannot find her Master Zexion then eventually finds him in his room, dancing.

Xanli skipped into the library at eight o' clock in the morning, exactly. The red head spun in place with her usual joyful demenor and grinned broadly. "Good morning, Master Zexi-"

She blinked in mild surprise upon realizing her scholar Master wasn't where he normaly sat in the morning, at a table with stacks of books for her to put away. The servant frowned and scratched her coppery red hair. She was utterly puzzled. Most wouldn't think anything of it, but for all the time she had been serving under the Organization Xanli had everyday come into the library at eight in the morning to put books away for Zexion and he was always in the same exact spot.

Xanli suddenly giggled and smacked herself in the forehead with the heel of her palm. "Duh! He probably just got the wrong book and went to get the right one." She began wandering through the isles of bookshelves and calling out softly. "Master Zexion? I am sorry to be so loud in the library but I cannot find you."

She went through all the isles once, then twice with more urgency. She tried to calm herself, tell herself that this wasn't that abnormal and there was a perfectly logical explanation for it just like the short scholar himself would have told her, but the young servant couldn't keep her heart from speeding up as she broke into a run. The third time she bolted through to be certain she hadn't missed him. "Master Zexion? Master Zexion, where are you!" After a while of panicing, she ended up back at the front of the library. He still wasn't there. The frantic servant tugged at her hair, her eyes huge smokey marbles in her head.

"I lost Master Zexion!"

Xanli raced out into the hallway and started running towards Xemnas's room to report the Scheamer's disappearance. "Oh I bet he was kidnapped or eaten by Heartless or something else horrible happened and its all my fault for not being able to protect him!" The Spear had a feeling like someone was punching her in the chest over and over until her ribcage was going to burst. No more quiet afternoons spent reading with him in the library, no more jolt of merriment when she earned his approval or a tiny smile, no more wandering into the library in the middle of the night and finding him curled up asleep in a chair with a book still in his hand, or waking up herself with his coat draped over her and wondering why...

She was on the verge of tears when the red head suddenly stopped and swayed in place. "Wait a minute..." She then suddenly burst out laughing at herself for jumping to conclusions so quickly. "Xanli, you hoddypeak! He's just in the bathroom!"

She started skipping towards the nearest bathroom, giddy with delight at the prospect of proving herself wrong. The young servant twirled about a few times as she pranced through the hallway. The mere thought of that one indigo eye not shrouded by bangs looking up at her and asking why in the world was she so flustered made the painful throbbing in her chest subside.

Xanli suddenly stopped spinning and stumbled a bit when she heard something a bit out of place. "Huh? Music?" It didn't sound like the kind of music she was used to hearing, the kind she played in the tiny piano room or that her Master Demyx plucked out on his sitar. This sounded more like what the kids in Twilight Town blasted out of their Walkmans and their boom boxes, all beats and words.

The red head followed the sound drifting through the hallways and bouncing off the walls until she found where the muffled sound was coming from. She had arrived at a door marked VI, a door she most definately wasn't used to music coming from. "Master Zexion's room?" The curious servant wondered what her master was up to and silently nudged the door open to peak in.

What she saw was a strange sight indeed. Zexion was still in his blue flannel pajamas and had apparently borrowed a radio from Demyx, which was set next to the wall and pulsing out the music. But the strangest part yet was that the normaly dignified and silent Scheamer was _dancing_ along to the music.

_'Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe_

_Watch me Crank It_

_Watch me Roll_

_Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy_

_Then Super Man Dat Hoe_

_Now, Watch me You..._

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_Now, Watch me You..._

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_Now, Watch me You...'_

Zexion had his eyes shut, apparently not noticing her intrusion. He made some step where his first crossed and uncrossed his legs, then slapped his heel behind him, then leaned to the side, then crossed his right leg in front of his left and hit his knee and leaned foreward while pushing his arms in front of him and spreading them as if parting a curtain and gliding through. He then sort of hopped to the side on one foot as if he were falling over while bending his wrists back, then did the same thing on the other side, then back again. Xanli couldn't help but giggle at the normaly stiff Scheamer acting so freely. 'He looks like he's enjoying himself...he looks so cute...'

Zexion opened his eyes at the sudden sound of her laugh. "Huh?" He had been startled in the middle of the lean and cried out as he fell back onto the floor. "Ow!"

Xanli clamped her hands over her mouth and ran over to him. "Master Zexion sir, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She hadn't meant to disturb him, and most definately hadn't meant for him to fall.

The short Nobody pushed his hair out of his eyes a bit and rubbed his sore tailbone. "Yes, I am alright, servant girl. Do you need something from me?"

Xanli looked down at the floor and felt her face fall. 'Master is displeased with me...I have been a very bad servant...' She felt a feeling in that place where it had felt like she was being punched before. This feeling was different but she didn't like it any better. "Nothing, you just weren't in the library so i came looking for you, and I found you here..."

Zexion stumbled to his feet and stretched his back out. "Oh, I'm sorry I worried you. But I assure you I am fine." He then blushed a bit upon remembering that she had seen him dancing. "Uh, I can explain..."

Xanli couldn't help but giggle again at his akwardness. 'I guess even Master can be insecure at times.' The ache started to go away again and she felt a warm tingle in her face. Was she blushing? "There is nothing to explain. You like to dance, and so do I." She hopped up and did her best to mimic his motions. "You do it very well, will you show me more please?"

Zexion felt himself blush more and lowered his head so more hair would fall in his face to hide it. "You...like to watch me dance?"

The red head grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes I do. You seem to be very passionate about it and that makes me happy." She clapped and waved her hands at him in a motion indicating for him to come to her. "Come on, no need to be shy. I'll dance with you so we'll both look foolish!"

The Scheamer blinked wide eyed for a moment then felt a small smile creep across his lips. "Well alright, I suppose..." He stood next to her and waited for the next verse to start again. "Five six seven eight."

Xanli laughed again as he got down like a Twilight Town teenager and she failed epicaly, this time she being the one to fall on her bum. She continued to laugh openly at her folly as she sat on the floor. "At least you can do it right, I just get hurt."

Zexion offered a hand to her to help her up as he laughed. Wait...he was laughing? "Well maybe you can do other dances better." She smiled and took his hand. He hadn't changed into his uniform yet and so his gloveless hand could feel the warmth of her palm through hers. He felt his face heat up again as he pulled the servant to her feet.

Xanli smiled and pulled shyly at her long braid. 'Is it just me or does Master Zexion keep on flushing for some reason? I hope he isn't ill.' "Well, I do dance some, but I'm not very good..."

For some reason the Scheamer found that he wanted to see a dancing Xanli very, very much. "Oh, show me! Um I mean I'm sure you're fine." He coughed and regained his serious facade, hoping he hadn't seemed too overeager.

Xanli smiled and blushed demurely. "You are too free with your compliments, Master Zexion. But I suppose if it will make you happy..." The servant bent over and found a more foreign-sounding song on the radio. "I dance like the gypsies...please don't laugh."

"Oh I won't." The blue-haired Nobody sat down on his bed to watch intently.

Xanli took a few deep breaths to summon up her courage before she started to move. She moved from her core like she had been taught-someone had taught her? She didn't remember learning. But like she knew how, she moved her body from her core like a serpent as she raised her arms over her head. 'I feel silly...but Master said he wanted to watch, so I shall dance no matter how self-conscious I feel!' As her courage built up, the servant began to move faster to the music and pivoted back and forth, making full spins and twirls before her one-Nobody audience. She didn't notice when she began smiling partway through her performance. No matter what she did, the red haired girl couldn't hide her love of the dance.

She stopped when the song ended, arms back over her head and her chest heaving up and down as she breathed. "Well, how'd I do?"

Zexion stared at her as though she were some sort of bizzare creature. Both of his eyes were wide and visable as he gaped at her. "That was...magnificent! Simply fantastic!" He applauded and grinned like a pleased critic. "Very good Xanli!"

Xanli grinned at him and felt her face heat up for a reason other than the dancing. 'He...said my name...'

Yaaaaay sucky first story! There will be more like this, some random stories and then an actual story with chapters and story line and everything. Hope you liked it! .

Crank Dat © Soulja Boi

Organization XIII © Disney/Square Enix

Xanli © me


End file.
